The Bond Revised
by myths
Summary: The revised and longer version of how gohan and videl got together
1. Chapter 1

I finally doing it everyone I'm going to restart and finish the bond. I sick of all fanfics that don't end how I want or that end up stopping as soon as I get interested so let's begin

Disclaimer- First of all as you all should know I don't own Dragon Ball, Z, or GT or any of the characters in the shows. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. This is the first and only time I saying this, because I don't feel like rewriting or copying and pasting this repeatedly.

_Bond speak_-**thoughts**-"speaking"-(my comments, sarcastic or otherwise)

This takes place after Gohan teaches Videl how to fly.

Enter #18

Goten dropped to the floor and crawled steadily towards his prey. He kept his ears alert to his prey's breathing to insure that it stays steady. He inched closer very slowly as not to alert his target. He got closer and closer til finally he pounced on his target. He started jumping up and down on Gohan's stomach yelling, "big brother big brother wake up wake up mom said it's time to wake up"

Gohan woke up long enough to grab Goten by the scruff of his neck and throw him at a wall before he went back to sleep. Goten got up and ran back towards Gohan as if the toss didn't faze him (which let's be honest it didn't) and started jumping on him again til Gohan tossed him again. This process went on for about 10min. before Gohan decided to get. As Goten ran the room, his mission accomplished, Gohan sat on his bed and decided this was going to be a bad day. Any day Goten was smart enough to avoid the many traps Gohan had around his room to prevent his brother from jumping on his stomach was a bad day. He got up and went to take hi shower.

Fifteen minutes later

Gohan walked down the stairs his regular school clothes of jeans, long sleeves t-shirt, and tennis shoes on. (That's right I changed his clothes, you'll see that alot in this story) he sat down at the table as Chi-Chi started putting the dishes on the table. "Gohan, make sure you take Goten to Bulma's on your way school" said Chi-Chi. Gohan nodded as he could talk for all the food in his mouth. He finished his food, grabbed Goten, and started for the door.

Then Chi-Chi stopped him. "Gohan, I wanted to tell you to try and keep your sanity today." "Why wouldn't I?" Gohan asked as he looked at his mother strangely. "No reason, just wanted to tell you, now hurry before you're late for school," said Chi-Chi. Gohan shrugged, kissed his mom goodbye, waited for Goten to do the same, and then they both took to the air. Since he was facing skyward, Gohan didn't see his mother shake her head and pray that her son won't snapped before the day was over.

The two Son brothers reached CC quickly and landed in the backyard. Gohan opened the door, walked through, and saw no one. "Where is everyone?" Gohan asked. "I don't know," answered Goten. They continued walking until they reached Bulma's lab. They knocked on the door and a few minutes later, it opened. Bulma appear in her lab out fit. (White overalls with a white t-shirt underneath and a lab coat)

"Hey Gohan, how are u" Bulma asked. "Just fine, where is everyone. " Trunks is in his playroom and Vegeta is eh" Bulma started looking nervous "well he's out for a bit" "Where is he at," Gohan asked. "Who knows I can't keep track of that man, whoa is it getting hot out here," Bulma asked as she fanned herself.

"Bulma, you usually keep track of him." "Well must've lost him today, well gotta go got lost of work to do. But before I go remember Patience is a virtue." With that, she shut the door. "Why is everyone acting so weird today?" Gohan asked. However, by that time Goten had already run off so he ended up talking to himself. Gohan left CC and headed for school.

Gohan approached the school at a speed faster then most people can think. He saw a person sitting on the roof and slowed down. He gained enough altitude so he could get closer to the school without the person seeing him. Then suddenly the person on the roof shot up through the air at him. Gohan backed away and started to power up.

Then he saw that it was Videl and powered down. "Gohan, where the hell were you? You were supposed to help me carry my stuff to school; you know I have that presentation on Capsule Corporation today. The only reason I haven't thrown your ass out the air is because you helped me so much on the project. By the way, how do you know so much about capsule corp. anyway" Videl said finished glaring at Gohan. "Which question do you want me to answer first?" Gohan asked. "Don't be a smartass, Gohan" Replied Videl. "Come on, we're going to be late for school, but make no mistake this isn't over" With that, Videl flipped around and went back to school. Gohan reluctantly followed.

Gohan walked in the classroom late. Videl had locked the door to the roof so he had to go through the front office. He started to go to his seat when he stopped and stared at the teacher. This continued until she noticed and said "Mr. Son, do you want to take your seat or stand their looking like an idiot all day"

Gohan's mouth snapped shut and walked up to his seat and sat down embarrassed. "Good morning Class, I'm your new teacher Mrs. #18 and I'm going to be your teacher for the rest of the year," Said #18. Gohan started hitting his head up against his desk.

After staring at Gohan for a second,Sharpener raised his hand. "Yes" #18 asked "Do you know you're named after a number" he asked. **NO SHIT SHERLOCK **Gohan thought. "No I just been walking around my whole life not realizing my name is a number" #18 said sarcastically. Since the sarcasm was so evident in her voice, anyone would be hard-pressed to actually believe her sincere. However, since this was Sharpener, so like the annoying dumbass he is, he continued.

"Well, You should it is eighteen; you're named after the number 18" sharpener said. #18 eye twitched for a second, no one else caught it but Gohan did. **OH SHIT** he thought. "What's your name" #18 asked. "Sharpener, Sharpener Shaver"(u got a better last name) "Listen, you are never to speak in my class again ever otherwise I'll flunked your ass so fast your head will spin. As for the rest of you, I took this job because I was bored not because I loved children so much. So now that is settled, unless of course someone else wants to make dumb and pointless conversation in my class. We can continue with the final presentation your former teacher was doing, you may begin." Since she figured #18 was talking about her, she got up, went to the front of the class and begin her presentation on the history of Capsule Corp.

When that was done, #18 began again. " This brings us to our next point, at the end of the week. We will be taking a trip to the subject of our last presentation, Capsule Corp." A cheer started to go up in the classroom but it was quickly stopped by #18 and Gohan increased banging of his head again the desk.

"I and the new gym teacher will be chaperoning. Therefore, during this trip, if anyone pulls anything, your ass will be back on the bus before you can blink and you'll spend the rest of the trip there. I will not be preparing permission slips because your parents have been called, informed, and given permission. By the way, pack for a long trip, we'll be spending the weekend there." At this point the desk Gohan broke. "Gohan you owe me a new desk, Class dismissed."

The students filed out. Gohan was the first one out the door. Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa had to run to catch up with him. "Gohan, where are you going" Erasa asked. "Gym" He answered. "Gohan how did the teacher now you by name. She didn't even know who I was" asked Videl. "Don't wanna talk about" he answered again. He ran into the boy's locker room. The three stood there for a minute before Videl pushed Sharpener into the locker room, grabbed Erasa and head for the girl's locker room.

A few minutes later, Gohan and sharpie exited the locker room and sat down. Videl and Erasa came out a little while later. " Gohan what's wrong" asked Videl. "Nothing I just wanna get through this period. What are we doing today" asked Gohan. "Same thing we do every day nothing" answered sharpie(don't feel like typing out his full name anymore)

"But we got a new teacher we're bound to have to do something" said Erasa. " nah we ain't going to do nothing, trust me the new gym teacher will just trying to make it through the first day alive. He isn't going to make us do anything" Answered sharpie. At the moment the gym doors busted open and a figure walked through. Gohan jumped up as he recognized the figure and screamed "AH HELL NAH"

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Was it good? Was it bad? Review and let me know. Do you know who the new gym teacher. If you do send me an e-mail telling me who you think it is. My e-mail address is Address the subject as the bond. You may just be right and wrong. Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, listen if anyone wants to be wants to be informed by e-mail about the updates and anything relating to The Bond Revised send me an e-mail at letting me know and I'll add you to the list. If you got an e-mail, from me when I first started the story, you'll have to resubmit your name. I got all the names for people who were reviewers of the old story and who added it as their fav. Stories and I've deleted the old story. So on with the story.

_Bond speak_-**thoughts**-"speaking"-(my comments, sarcastic or otherwise)

This takes place after Gohan teaches Videl how to fly.

Last time on the Bond.

"**_But we got a new teacher we're bound to have to do something" said Erasa. "Nah we ain't going to do nothing, trust me the new gym teacher will just trying to make it through the first day alive. He isn't going to make us do anything," Answered sharpie. At that moment, the gym doors busted open and a figure walked through. Gohan jumped up as he recognized the figure and screamed "AH HELL NAH" _**

The Gym Teacher(s)

Krillin head snapped to the voice and his face broke into a giant smile. He continued his walk towards the front of the class as every else stared at Gohan. "Good morning, everyone, I'm your new teacher, since Gohan obviously knows my name I'll introduced myself to the rest of you.

My name is Mr. Krillin and this is the beginning of hell for some of you. You are all my students for the next 6 months after that you'll graduate. I don't care what you do during that time. However, while you are in this class I'll work you to the bone so get ready. We will occasionally take some days off like this Friday when you all will be gone. But we will work twice as hard the next day to make up for it." Krillin said.

Videl quickly raised her hand. "Yes" he stopped to think for a minute. "Yes whatever your name is" "Videl" she said. "See, memorizing that will imply that I care about your name. During the next 6 months I will rename you whatever name I feel properly suits you." Krillin said. "You shall be Raven because of your hair. Now what do you want Raven"

"I just wanna know how Gohan knows you" asked Videl. Krillin grinned again. "Well, since you asked me and Gohan are old friends. I 'm his godfather" Krillin replied. "Oh" Videl She was expecting something more mysterious. "Well what are we standing around for, we've got work to do" Krillin grin got bigger as he continued "Unfortunately, I will be unavailable the next couple of weeks, but will be joining you on Friday, anyway since I will be unavailable you will have a temporary gym teacher." For some reason, Gohan got very scared.

At Dende's lookout

Mr. Popo walked into Dende's room after seeing him run from his post. "Dende, what's wrong Why are you packing" "gotta go away for a while" "Why" "Gohan is about to see his new gym teacher" "He already did" "no, his new temp. Gym teacher" "Dende what have you done" "me, nothing, I'll be back in a few weeks, Gohan should have calmed down by then" "Where are you going" I'm not gonna tell you, Gohan might torture it outta you." With that, He disappeared.

Back on earth

"Meet your new teacher" Krillin started "Mr. Vegeta." **Dende, you sick son of a bitch **Gohan thought. The doors busted open as Vegeta. **He looks pissed** the whole class thought except Gohan who knew he always looked pissed. Vegeta looked over the whole class, looking disgusted, as Krillin sneaked out the back of the gym laughing the whole way. "What the hell are you all standing around for, do something," Vegeta yelled.

The whole class rushed to find something, anything to do, except Gohan (of course we all know that) "Didn't you hear me brat" Said Vegeta when he noticed Gohan. "Vegeta, what are you here" asked Gohan. "I'm teaching, didn't you notice," answered Vegeta.

"Does Bulma know what you're doing" Gohan asked. "I'm grown, I don't answer to her" Vegeta responded, staring to get angry. "Does she?" asked Gohan. "Yes dammit she does, now get out of my face before I final flash your ass," Yelled Vegeta. "Alright" said Gohan resigned to the fact that Vegeta was his new teacher. "Just don't mess with those three over there," he said pointing to Videl, Erasa, and Sharpie, "if you do, I'll tell Bulma you said you like her cooking." Vegeta face flashed first to horror, then to anger. "Are you threatening me?" he asked, gritting his teeth the whole time. "Yes" Gohan replied. He started to raise his ki in case Vegeta started something. Vegeta instantly relaxed. "Good, about time you learned something from me" With that he walked off.

Gohan rushed over to the trio, grabbed them, and pulled them away from Vegeta as fast as possible before Vegeta changed his mind. "Gohan, what the hell is wrong with you" Videl asked, trying to break away from Gohan. "Nothing, just trying to keep you all alive" Gohan answered. When they were a good distance away, he let go. "What do you know him too" sharpie asked a smirk on his face. "Sort of, he's my godmother's mother husband. (Think about this would make sense Bulma and Krillin were Goku's closest friends, only makes sense that they would be his children's godparents)

"Will the rest of your family be joining us today?" asked Videl. "You better hope not," Gohan answered. "Listen very carefully and we might survive this, any time he's teaching, you will avoid him at all costs." "Why what's wrong with him?" Erasa asked. "Look at the class" Gohan answered. The three looked and saw Vegeta was working the class as if they were slaves. "We need to stop this" sharpie said. He started walking back towards the class.

Gohan grabbed his collar and yanked him back around and up against a wall. "Listen, I didn't just spend my time getting you three out of that class for you to mess it up. You can try to go up against Vegeta if you want, I can guarantee you won't survive. Now sit your ass down and enjoy the moment because when Krillin comes back, we will have no help because I don't have anything to blackmail him with" Gohan let go of sharpie. He slid to the ground.

"Now we will be sitting here everyday until Krillin gets back, no arguments" Gohan said. And that's just what they did for the next four days. Then Friday came and all hell broke loose.

Author's notes: Hey, everyone how was the latest chapter? Were you surprised at the gym teachers? From the e-mails I got you guessed either Vegeta or Krillin, no one guessed both. The idea came to me late one night. Remember everyone REVIEW; I love to hear your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bond speak_s-**thoughts**-"speaking"-(my comments, sarcastic or otherwise)

This takes place after Gohan teaches Videl how to fly.

Warning- There is some foul language in this chapter, If any of it offends you please send me a e-mail so I can read it, look over my story to check the location and amount of cuss words, decide there's nothing wrong with it and immediately delete and block you from sending me an e-mail again. Enjoy the story now.

Last time on the Bond.

"_**Now we will be sitting here everyday until Krillin gets back, no arguments" Gohan said. And that's just what they did for the next four days. Then Friday came and all hell broke loose.**_

Going to Capsule Corp.

Gohan awoke early, early then even Chi-Chi and quickly got washed and put his clothes on. Normally he would have put on his regular school clothes but he didn't feel like it today. He slipped on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, being careful to make sure it had long sleeves. A couple of days ago, he had a feeling that he was going to have a bad day. And he was right. It was a horrible day, a day that ended with Krillin, Vegeta, and #18 as his teachers.

Today that feeling was back. Only this time it worse, he knew what was causing him to have this bad feeling and he knew there was nothing he could to stop it. All he could do was sit back and hope that when all hell broke loose he would be in a position to at least protect some of his classmates.

He left the house and started flying towards the city. He reached it sometime later and headed for Videl's house. When he got there, he flew around to her balcony and tapped lightly on her door. She opened it and he flew in and sat on her loveseat. Videl walked to her bed and sat on it. She was wearing a long white t-shirt and big fluffy socks. She finished up whatever she was working on and looked up at him.

"Gohan, what are you wearing" she asked. "Clothes" he replied. "Don't be a smartass; you know what I mean why are you wearing those clothes. We're going to Capsule Corp., not the zoo," She said. "I just didn't feel like dressing up today and shouldn't you get dressed." He said, shifting uncomfortably. Videl got up and walked towards him, sat on his lap and leaned towards in towards his ear and whispered "why Gohan, are you uncomfortable, don't worry I have on underwear" Her face went into a thoughtful expression for a second, then she said "or do I."

With that she jumped up off his lap and said "I'm just playing, Why don't you go make me some breakfast while I get dressed alright" There was silence "Gohan" She looked at him "Oh shit" she said He'd fainted.

About two hours later, Gohan and Videl were at school. Videl had indeed changed to some hip hugger jeans and a tank top. Of course, the large jersey she had on hid them, but she felt she made the effort. They weaved their way through the crowd of students and found Erasa and Sharpie. Erasa was wear a skirt that Videl swore was she saw cheeks hanging out and a tube top. In addition, Sharpener was wearing and Gohan had to double check to make sure a business suit.

Videl couldn't help it. She said, "What the hell are you two wearing." Gohan just nodded along. "Well" Erasa started "I read some where that Bulma Brief's husband was hot. Likewise, Sharpener figured he could impress Bulma Brief's by wearing his best suit." Gohan said, "That's your best suit." Sharpie snapped back saying "This suit cost $200 dollars geek boy" "well you should get your money back" Sharpie's reply was cut off by Krillin's entrance.

Krillin started talking as he surveyed the class. "Welcome everyone to your senior class field trip, during this trip" he stopped when he got to Sharpie and Erasa. He ran his hands over his head. "What are you two wearing? You do realize this is a School field trip. Wait listen to me this is a SCHOOL field trip. You hear the word School in that sentence, meaning there is a dress code." "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" sharpie asked.

"Technically nothing, but why are you wearing the suit? I just have to know" Krillin asked. "Well I'm going to impress Bulma Brief's so much she'll leave her husband and run off with me." Sharpie replied. "So how are you going to impress her? Krillin asked, barely keeping himself from laughing. "With the suit" sharpie said. "What suit not the one you're wearing I hope." Krillin replied.

Gohan interrupted trying to stop the carnage that was about to unfold. "We should be going shouldn't we," he asked. "No, we can go yet until the other chaperone gets here, now be quiet I'm trying to understand this boy's mind." Krillin said. "Good luck" Videl whispered under her breath. "Now you are going to impress Bulma brief's with a I'm guessing $30 dollar suit when she is used to wearing and seeing suit that cost anywhere from $2000 to $5000 dollars?" Krillin asked. "It costed $75 dollars" sharpie yelled. "I thought it costs $200," Gohan mumbled. Shut up sharpie snapped. "Hey don't take it out on him just cause you got a cheap suit." Krillin barely got out as he was laughing so hard.

"Why don't you move onto Erasa?" Sharpie growled. "You're right I'm sorry, but see me on the bus so I can give you a business card to a suit maker, so you can stop shopping at the dollar store." He turned his attention on Erasa. "Let me guess, since Blondie over is working on Bulma Brief's, you must be working on her husband. Well do it on your time, go and put some clothes on before our other chaperone gets here." Krillin said, "WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON HERE" a female voice yelled from behind Krillin. He cringed.

"Too late" he said. #18 walked straight past Krillin to Erasa. "This is a school field trip, not a job interview at a strip club, now get your loose little ass up to the school and changed your clothes," she yelled. Erasa took off for the school. "And hurry up before we leave your ass" She turned to the class "well what are you standing around for. Get your shit on the bus so we can get the hell outta here" Everyone got on the bus real quick "hey babe, you're late" Krillin said. #18 looked at him for a second, then flipped him off and got on the bus. "Gotta love that woman," he said as he got on.

The bus got rolling as soon as Erasa got back. Krillin got up to make the announcements. All right, everyone calm down, turn off your mp3 players and everything else. We are gathered here today on this bus to go to capsule corp. I am Mr. Krillin and this is Ms. #18." He stopped because some kids kept talking "I asked y'all to stop talking now someone about to get smack down" Yes, we will smack you" #18, said. "And smack you down, you now it's a difference. Beat up and beat down is two different things. Beat up, you'll still standing. You get beat down; you'll be under the bus a lil bit. (I got that from Murphy Lee's Cd, track 7 I love that skit)

Now back to business, as we let you know earlier, this is a school field trip, so use what common sense you have, if you don't have any pretend u do. And don't do anything stupid cause we have no problem with sending your little asses right back home Thank you for your time" he sat back down. "They sure are some strange teachers," Erasa said. _You have no idea _Gohan thought. He put his head down as tried to pretend he could sleep through the day.

Authors notes- Is that a strong comeback I know there were slightly more cussing in here then in my other chapters, but if you want to complain see my note at the beginning of the chapter. I write what I find funny and in the cases, I used cussing, it emphasized what my characters ere feeling. This is my story and I shall write it as such. I truly hope that not all find the few cuss words in the story to be so offensive that you stop reading the whole thing. However, if you do then so be it. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bond speak_s-**thoughts**-"speaking"-(my comments, sarcastic or otherwise)

This takes place after Gohan teaches Videl how to fly. 

Last time on the Bond.

_**Now back to business, as we let you know earlier, this is a school field trip, so use what common sense you have, if you don't have any pretend u do. And don't do anything stupid cause we have no problem with sending your little asses right back home Thank you for your time" he sat back down. "They sure are some strange teachers," Erasa said. You have no idea Gohan thought. He put his head down as tried to pretend he could sleep through the day.**_

Capsule Corp. 

The bus arrived at Capsule Corp. late, but it arrived. The kids got off the bus, lined up in front of it, and waited at the gates. After 5 minutes, they started getting impatient. "Where is everyone" "Don't they even know we're coming" "Are you sure that we in the right place" "Shut up before I started smacking some kids" the last one was from Krillin.

"Alright everyone back on the bus" Krillin said as he ushered them back on the bus. Krillin walked over to the panel by the gate and put in a nine number code. The gate immediately opened. Krillin got back on the bus. The bus pulled in and arrived at the front of the house. They got out again. This time, Krillin walked to the side and picked up a rock. Gohan eyes widened, he grabbed Videl and pulled her to the very back of the line. 

Krillin looked at the building and appeared to be searching for something. He grinned as he found it. He threw the rock at a window. The kids gasped. However, anything they would say was cut off as the door busted open, leaving one hanging off the hinges. 

Bulma walked out, an expression of pure fury on her face. Several students backed up, the others were too scared to move. "Who did it? Who the hell threw the rock through my fucking window?" Her eyes fell on Krillin smiling face. "You only you would be crazy enough to, I'm going to get you. Oh yes, not now not today but I'm going to wait til you least expect." Her face twisted to an expression of sadistic glee. "I don't know how I'm going to do it yet. However, I'm a genius. I'll figure it out. Krillin face paled.

When she noticed everyone else, her face blanked for a second. Before she pulled out a fake smile and plastered it across her face. (Not literally) "Welcome to Capsule Corp. Everyone, I'm Bulma Briefs, President and CEO. Everyone looked at her dumbfounded.

"Alright let's get started," she said. "You should all know the history of Capsule Corp. if you don't, you should have found out on the ride over or when you idiotic teacher decided to throw a rock through my window" She sent Krillin an evil glare. 

"Tonight, you'll be staying in the residential part of Capsule Corp. Few people even know it does exist. This is the part where my family and I stay." Bulma said as she led into the building. She started pointing towards halls. "That leads to my wing where my bedroom and other living areas are set up. This over here leads to the Son Wing, which is where my godchildren and their parents stay when they come up. This is--" 

She stopped as the class started whispering crazily "Alright what are you all so animated about" she asked. Videl spoke up. "We're sorry, but did you say the Son wing" she asked, "yes I did" Bulma replied. "Well we know someone with that last name and— Wait a minute, where did he go?" Videl asked. The whole class started looking around. Krillin pointed down the hall where Gohan was quietly sneaking away. "There he is" #18 shook her head at her husband's antics. Gohan whipped around and glared at Krillin, planning to get with Bulma to plot revenge on Krillin. "Gohan, when did you get here?" yelled Bulma. She ran down the hall to Gohan and gave him a hug, oblivious to the class mouths dropping. 

"I was just about to show this class the rooms of you, Goten and Chi-Chi. Now that you're here, you can do it. But shouldn't you be in school or something, you know Chi-Chi would be extremely upset if she found out you were skipping." "Uh, Bulma I am in school" Gohan replied. "Really, how could you be in school at here at the same--- Oh" She said as she put two and two together.

"I guess this makes the situation a little awkward. See, me later so we can plot Krillin's death." She turned to the class. "Well ladies and gentleman, if you haven't figured it out yet, this is one of my godsons Gohan" Gohan gave a little wave then shuddered as Videl glared at him. "Well, Gohan why don't you finish up the tour of the wing then show the guest rooms." Bulma said. She took one last look around the class and stopped at Sharpie. "Young man, there are no drugs allowed on my property" "But I'm not taking drug" He replied. "Are you blind then" Bulma asked. Sharpie sighed, seeing where this was going. "no" "then why the hell do you have that monstrosity on." She turned to Gohan "Gohan, when you get to your room, give the boy a suit of yours and have that thing he's wearing destroyed." "Gladly" Gohan said. With that, she, Krillin, and #18 left.

Gohan glanced awkwardly at the class. He turned to the hall that housed his room. He punched in a code on the side of the door to allow them access into the room. He led the group through the living room. 

The class looked around in awe. The living room was filled with some of the most expensive equipment they'd ever seen. It had a 65" TV against one wall. Hooked up to t he TV was a Surround Sound System, a satellite system, and a TV/DVD player. "How many channels do u get on that thing" one kid asked. "we never checked, the highest number I saw was around 1050" But Bulma had the package updated since then. The surround sound system is hooked up to every room so you never have to miss anything," Gohan said. "What's the point of hearing it if you can see it." Sharpie asked. "Follow me, I'll show you" Gohan said." 

He led them into his room. Gohan's room had a king sized bed in it along with a dresser, computer desk and two doors off to the side. Gohan looked up at the wall. "Activate TV." He said. Instantly a picture appeared in the middle of the room, in midair. He looked around at the class. "Anyone have any channel they want to watch" he asked. Erasa spoke up. "Cartoon network" Once again he looked up at the ceiling. "American channel Cartoon network, activate audio." 

The picture immediately shifted to courage the cowardly dog and the sounds from the show came from al around them. "Each room, except the front room is equipped with the holo screen. You can watch something different on each screen. Now, Sharpner, come on let's get you a suit." He walked to a door on the other side of the room. The door opened at his approach. Inside was a large very large, in fact, collection of clothes. 

He walked over to where his suits were located. He picked one out and gave it to Sharpie. They left so sharpie could change, after all the closet was so large it could double as a changing room. All right, who wants to go t their rooms, alright let's go" he said before anyone could respond. Sharpner came out at that moment and Videl whistled. **The suit actually makes him look good**. She thought. Sharpner embarrassed, not at the fact they the girls were rubbing on him but because he had to borrow a suit from Gohan to look like he had some sense, 

The class continued on the tour of the building. Along the way, Sharpie and Erasa got close and started talking. They were getting along so well, that they slipped away. Videl was staring down Gohan the whole time so she didn't notice, Gohan was trying to ignore Videl's glare so he didn't notice and nobody else cared. Needless to say, 15 minutes later, the whole class was startled as a familiar voice yelled "What the hell are you two doing in my damn bedroom.

Author's Notes sorry it took so long to update. School stared and internet has been messing up. Sorry, there wasn't enough torturing of Gohan. Promise there will be more next chapter. Please Review


	5. Chapter 5

_Bond speak_s-**thoughts**-"speaking"-(my comments, sarcastic or otherwise)

This takes place after Gohan teaches Videl how to fly. 

Last time on the Bond.

The class continued on the tour of the building. Along the way, Sharpie and Erasa got close and started talking. They were getting along so well, that they slipped away. Videl was staring down Gohan the whole time so she didn't notice, Gohan was trying to ignore Videl's glare so he didn't notice and nobody else cared. Needless to say, 15 minutes later, the whole class was startled as a familiar voice yelled "What the hell are you two doing in my damn bedroom.

Consequences and Repercussions

**O shit** Gohan thought as he took a quick inventory of the class. He noticed Sharpner and Erasa were gone. **O double shit **he thought. "Alright everyone stay right here" Gohan said. He took off towards the sounds of the girlish screaming. Naturally, the class followed him.

**Why couldn't this be a normal field trip, where I don't have to rescue people from crazy homicidal sayians. **He busted in the room to see Erasa and Sharpner cowering on the floor in front of Vegeta, who was looked as if he was trying to decided between scowling and laughing. "Hey everyone, thought I heard some Erasa screaming." Gohan said, arm over his shoulder, grinning sheepishly.

"Actually I wasn't the one screaming" Erasa said. "then who did I hear---" He took one look at Sharpener's face, which was redder then a tomato, and put two and two together. Vegeta couldn't take anymore, he busted out laughing. The rest of the class quickly entered the room behind Gohan. However, they caught the end of the conversation and were laughing along with Vegeta.

Vegeta stood, drying the tears from his eyes. "Alright, since you made me laugh, you get to live, Now get the hell out of my room" Vegeta said, his face changing from amusement to cold fury. Gohan grabbed Sharpner and Erasa and dragged them out of the room. The rest of the class followed behind him, mirth and a little bit of fear on their faces.

As they left the room, the door slammed behind them. "are you too trying to get fucked up. First rule of this house, never go into that room Never. You don't know the horrors you can encounter in there. You're lucky Vegeta ran you out before you stumbled onto anything" Gohan shivered as the unpleasant memory of leather tools suddenly rushed to his mind.

"Why is he here anyway?" asked Videl. "My guess would be he had a problem with the administration. Last time, he tried to choke a student. Before that, he beat the shit out of another. So who really knows? The class gaped at him as he went through the list of things Vegeta did.

"And he still teaches?" one student asked. Gohan shrugged. "It entertains him for a little bit and keeps him out of any real trouble," Gohan said. They didn't want to know what Vegeta considered trouble. "I think that's enough excitement for today, how about I show you all you rooms" Gohan said as he walked off in the direction of the rooms.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the end of a hall, with two doors on the left of them and the right of them. "Alright, the doors are unlocked right now so you can go on in. but later tonight the locks will be set. I'll give you the codes in the morning. Boys on the left, girls on the right, the doors are gender specific. A male cannot enter a female's room & vice versa," Gohan said as the whole class groaned.

Gohan grinned. "Your bags should be inside your room." He followed the boys into their dorm. It was a long hall, with doors set into them leading into rooms. Inside the rooms were two beds, a TV, a dresser, a closet, and a nightstand. There were two people assigned to each room.

Gohan stood in the middle of the hall as he yelled out "Dinner starts in an half an hour." **Of course,** **that's if Vegeta lets you eat or Bulma isn't in one of her cooking moods.** Gohan thought. He walked over to the girls' dorm. The girls dorm was set up like the boys as were the rooms. With the room's a litter bigger as they had to accommodate a vanity, and two closets. (fact: believe it or not, In most cases ladies take more clothes then boys, so don't get mad at me for including the closets)

He told them the same thing he told the boys. "Hey Gohan, I thought boys couldn't come into the girls' dorm?" asked Videl. Gohan grinned at her. "That rule doesn't apply to me." "Really" she asked. "Yeah" "I'll be sure to remember that." With that, she turned around and went back into the room she shared with Erasa.

Gohan stood there for a minute trying to figure out whether he and Videl had been flirting. Gohan decided to try to forget about it and go to his room.

30 Minutes later

Gohan came back to the dorms' to get the kids. **Next time I see Krillin, I'm gonna kick his ass, leaving me to do his duties** Gohan thought as he led his classmates to the dining area. Before he could get there, however he heard two voices scream "Daddy" before he was tackled to the ground. The class watched as the black and purple blur that they saw racing towards Gohan showed themselves to be two little boys.

They had attached themselves to Gohan's waist. "Daddy, where have you been? We've been looking for you since Krillin said you got here," Goten said. **I gonna fuck that shiny headed bastard up**. Gohan thought. "We couldn't detect your ki, were you trying to hide from us" Trunks asked, his eyes narrowed. "No, of course not" said Gohan while he thought **Of course I was, and I was gonna get away with it if that little motherfucker had kept his mouth shut. What a minute, what did they call me** "What did u two call me?" he asked. "Daddy" they replied. "Why" he asked. "Krillin told us to" they replied. "Yet another thing I have to kill him for" Gohan mumbled under his breath. A fake cough jarred Gohan from his musing on how to kill Krillin. He turned and looked at the class. "Uh Gohan, would you like to introduce us to your "kids"" Videl asked, with an edge to her tone.

"These are my kids, Someone decided it would be funny to tell them to call me that, isn't that right boys" Gohan asked. The two kids nodded their heads. "Anyway everyone this is Goten and Trunks" he said. "I'm Trunks, that's Goten" Trunks said pointing at himself then Goten. "You're the ones that pissed Vegeta off" Goten said. "Well at least more pissed off then usual" Trunks mumbled under his breath.

"Why would you go in there anyway, there are evil, sick, twisted demented things in there?" Goten said. Trunks, Goten, and Gohan shuddered as he thought of the one time the three of them went in there, it was when they had heard Bulma screaming. They rushed in there and all they saw were Bulma and Vegeta wearing outfits they should have never been seen in. Since then the room had been soundproofed. However, the three of them hadn't been the same since. "you three alright" Erasa asked. "No" Trunks said in a hollow voice as the memories of all that leather resurfaced. "And I don't think we'll ever be again." He finished.

At this, the three's stomach began to growl. But before they could say anything. A door to the side opened and two people entered, that Gohan had prayed would never be anywhere around each other, much less all these women.

Author's note: Has it been two months already, sorry every one, but my senior year has turned out to be more of a pain in the ass then I thought. I'm taking ideas of what to make happen next as I'm starting to run out of ideas. I know where I wanna go, I'm just having trouble getting there. Please review Good and Bad reviews accepted. And tell your friends.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bond speak_s-**thoughts**-"speaking"-(my comments, sarcastic or otherwise)

This takes place after Gohan teaches Videl how to fly. 

Last time on the Bond.

At this, the three's stomach began to growl. However, before they could say anything. A door to the side opened and two people entered, that Gohan had prayed would never be anywhere around each other, much less all these women.

Family Dinner

In walked Master Roshi and Yamcha and all Gohan could do was let out groan as their eyes bugged out as they eyed all the girls. The girls' jaws dropped as they saw the famous Yamcha walking in, completely ignoring the old man standing next to him. Yamcha, noticing all the attention on him grinned.

"Don't even think about it" Gohan said. Yamcha looked at him as if he was just noticing him being there. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "You know exactly what I'm talking about and GODDAMMIT," he yelled as he heard a scream. He had forgotten about Roshi.

The scream originated from a girl in the back of the group who had just noticed the old man peeking up her skirt. Gohan ran to the back and snatched up the old man. **Why today, why of all days today**. He thought. "What are you two doing here?" He said to a grinning Yamcha and a wiggling Master Roshi. "Krillin invited us for dinner," Yamcha said. **Bastard** thought Gohan.

"Alright, I need to see you two in the other room. Goten, Trunks make sure no one leaves this spot." He put Master Roshi down and started to walk towards the other room when he suddenly thought the better of it. He turned around, walked back towards Yamcha and Roshi, grabbed them by the scruff of their necks and dragged them into the room with him.

As soon as the door closed, the hall erupted with noise as the class discussed how Gohan knew Yamcha and the dirty old man. As they were talking, Sharpner and Erasa decided to sneak off again, that is until they discovered Trunks and Goten in their path.

"Hey kid, I'll give you ten dollars if you bug off" Sharpner said. Trunks looked at him as if he were crazy. "My mother owns this whole building, not to mention the business that goes with it. I get more then ten dollars in ice cream money. Now go back with the rest of the group."

"Alright, fine then I'm gonna have to beat you outta the way" Goten and Trunks instantly shifted to fighting poses. "Bring it pretty boy," Goten said. Sharpner went to make a move, only to wake up hours later.

Meanwhile in the other room

Master Roshi and Yamcha were slammed against the wall by Gohan in Super Saiyan form. "Alright you two you are going to act like you got some sense today, other wise I'm gonna blow you two to Hell and back. The whole day, people have tap-danced on my nerves, now I'm down to my last one. Don't break it." Gohan said, and then he dropped them onto the floor. With that, he walked out the door. Master Roshi and Yamcha reluctantly followed.

Gohan walked into the room to find Sharpner lying on the ground, knocked out. "What happened? "He tried to sneak out" Goten replied. "O, well come on, we gotta go to dinner." He led to group to the dining room. They entered and gasped. This wasn't the dining room they saw in the brochure.

It looked like a normal family room with a larger then usual dining table in the middle of it and paper plates, plastic silverware, and plastic cups. "Where's the fancy china and the fancy silverware and all that" asked Erasa. 'Do you think that Bulma would waste all her china on you all" Asked Gohan. The class nodded. Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Yamcha, and Master Roshi busted out laughing.

"Most of the time she doesn't she doesn't use it with us and we're family. What the hell makes you think she's going to use it on you?" asked Trunks. This was of course followed by a slap in the mouth by an arriving Bulma. "What did I tell you?" She asked. Trunks hung his head and mumbled. "What! Speak up, I can't hear you." "90 of the words dad uses, I'm not allowed to say," He finally said. "Good" Bulma said. "Now Bulma, that isn't right," Gohan said. "Everyone knows it's a good 98" Vegeta flipped them all off as he walked into the room. "Where's the damn food?" he said. The class moved back as they saw Vegeta.

Bulma saw this and turned to Vegeta. "Now what did you do to them.' She asked. Vegeta shrugged. 'what the hell does" Bulma shrugged "mean". Vegeta shrugged. "Alrite but I'm telling you right now bet now none of these kids end up hurt. I'm not paying anyone damn hospital bills.

Vegeta shrugged. However, before Bulma could attack him the food arrived. "Finally" cried Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. The classed jaws dropped as they all saw the food being carried in by the box. "We can't possibly eat all that," Videl said. "No shit" replied Bulma. "All that is for those four over there," She pointed to the four sayians. She led them to the table where they saw normal amounts of food had been placed in the middle of the table.

"Its buffet style, dig in" Bulma said as she sat down. Roshi, Yamcha, and the rest of the class sat down and started feeding themselves. It was a normal dinner; that is of course if you ignored, the sounds of the sayians arguing over the food and eating it. And Bulma occasionally almost magically producing a baseball and throwing in with almost frightening accuracy at Master Roshi and Yamcha whenever they tried to hit on a girl or in master Roshi case, peek up their skirt.

Dinner ended about an hour later and everyone filed out of the dining room and went to their individual rooms. Gohan dropped into his bed. (You didn't really expect him to stay in the guest dorms, did you?) He was glad this day was over. He didn't think he could deal with them much longer. After taking a shower and putting on his pajamas, he drifted off into a blissful sleep before he was woken up by a piercing alarm (think fire alarm combined with fire truck siren, only louder.) He fell out of his bed and fought with his covers as he tried to get out of them.

He jumped up as he fought to get out of them. He hit a control on his desk to turn off the alarm. After checking his computer, he saw the alarm was from the girl's guest dorms. Gohan raced down the halls. He arrived at the same time as Bulma, Vegeta, Gohan and Goten and Krillin. All were in their pajamas. Gohan and Goten looked excited by the prospect of trouble. Krillin looked sleepy. Bulma looked flustered. However, Vegeta just looked pissed, of course, he always looked pissed, but he looked more pissed then usual. Of course, judging by the look of Bulma's pajamas, he could probably guess why.

Gohan decided he better be the first one to enter the dorm. As he enters the dorm, he saw the reason for the alarm. Sharpner and another boy (we'll name him Jim) were standing in the middle of the hall surrounded by girls who obviously just exited their dorm. Sharpner and Jim smiled sheepishly.

Before Gohan could respond, he was pushed out of the way by an obviously angry Vegeta. (But once again, we all know that Vegeta is always angry, but he is even angrier as the alarm stopped him from getting some, as my grandmother likes to put it, in case you all didn't get my innuendo from before.) "THIS IS WHAT THAT DAMN ALARM WENT OFF FOR."

He yelled and started advancing towards Sharpner and Jim. "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS" But before Vegeta could reach the boys, Bulma appeared and grabbed his crouch. Vegeta eyes bulged almost popped out of his head and every male winced and went to protect himself. "Gohan, Vegeta and I will let you handle this. Isn't that right Vegeta" She twisted her hand.

Vegeta looked as if he wanted to scream, but couldn't. Bulma relaxed her grip a little bit. He very slowly nodded yes. Bulma beamed. "Good let's go, we have some business to get back to, I've got this new outfit I wanna try out"

Gohan, Goten, and Trunks immediately started shuddering and whispering something that sounded mysterious like no more leather. "You too Trunks, Goten, Krillin, time to go" She let go and walked out, Vegeta reluctantly following. As she walked by, Krillin grabbed himself and followed.

Gohan stood up, and looked at the two and shook his head. "I specifically remember saying that you two couldn't get in here, did you not here me or are you just deaf? Did you not realize the alarm that the alarm would go off and wake up everybody in the GODDAMN BUILDING? DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT IF BULMA HAD LET HIM, VEGETA WOULD HAVE TORN YOUR HEADS OFF.? AND THE MOST IMPORTANT, DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT I HAD TO STAND HERE AND LISTEN TO BULMA TALK ABOUT WHAT SHE AND VEGETA DO IN THEIR ROOM? DO YOU KNOW HOW DISGUSTING THAT IS? Gohan yelled. "Actually when you think about it, it is a little bit funny" Sharpner spoke up and said.

Gohan looked at his in disbelief "No, it is not funny. It's not funny at all. Now why are you two in here anyway?" he asked. "Well since we saw you come in here earlier, we figured that you were just joking around about not being able to go into each other's rooms," Jim explained. "That doesn't explain why you are in here but you know what I really don't give a damn. Get the hell out right now or I'll find a way to lock Vegeta in a room with you two"

At that thought, the two ran from the room and it was at the point that Gohan realized that he knew exactly why they were in here. Every girl in the hall had on pajamas, although some like Erasa's could barely qualify as pajamas. It was of course then that he noticed Videl standing next to Erasa. And to him, she was the most beautiful in the room, she wore nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of boxers, but to him that was enough.

He probably would have gone on staring at her if he didn't feel a hand on his chest. He looked down and saw one of the girls with her hands rubbing his chest. He realized that in his haste, he forgot to put on a shirt. "Gohan when did you grow so muscular" she purred with a hungry look in her eyes. He looked around and saw that most of the other girls had the same look in their eyes. **O SHIT** he thought before they all came at him.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long but I got writer's block then as I explained before. I started thinking nobody read so I stopped writing all together. Rest assured that won't happen again. I'm working on chapter 7 as we speak or at least as I write so get ready for a new update. Remember Review and once again, I would like to thank you all for reading my story.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bond speak_s-**thoughts**-"speaking"-(my comments, sarcastic or otherwise)

This takes place after Gohan teaches Videl how to fly. 

Last time on the Bond.

He probably would have gone on staring at her if he didn't feel a hand on his chest. He looked down and saw one of the girls with her hands rubbing his chest. He realized that in his haste, he forgot to put on a shirt. "Gohan when did you grow so muscular" she purred with a hungry look in her eyes. He looked around and saw that most of the other girls had the same look in their eyes. **O SHIT** he thought before they all came at him.

The Day After

Gohan woke up feeling groggy, but otherwise none the worse for wear. He shuddered as thoughts of his narrow escape last night ran through his mind. With the help of Videl, Gohan was able to escape all the girls that attacked him. Gohan was glad for her help, as he was sure that without it, he would have been severely groped. Of course, her help had come at a price; she had been put out of the girl's dorm.

So Gohan had offered her the use of his room for the remainder of their stay. She couldn't stay in Chi-Chi's room because after the incident with Vegeta and Bulma's room. Gohan was reluctant to let anyone near any of their rooms. Goten's room was also out as he was staying in it. And even if he wasn't, no one should have to stay in Goten or Trunk's room.

The subject of his thoughts was laying next to him, and he notice she was still asleep. He also noticed two more things. One, she was lying on his arm, preventing him from moving it. Two, his hand was dangerous close to her butt. He figured he better move it before she woke or he fainted. Moving her slightly, he started to move his arm when of course the most wonderful and horrible thing happened to Gohan. Videl moved in her sleep, landing her butt right into Gohan's hand. This time, Gohan did faint.

When he awoke, to his relief Videl was already outta of the bed. He jumped out of bed, rushed to the bathroom, in order to take a long shower, and forgot about this weekend for a while. Unfortunately, Gohan was in such a rush to get into the bathroom that he forgot to check to see if anyone was actually in there.

Fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it, Videl had a shirt on, one of his shirts, he saw. Still Videl face was red from either embarrassment or anger, he couldn't tell. But just in case he decided to run anyway. Of course, he couldn't run far and Videl caught up with him. And she of course, she attempted to beat the shit outta him. What surprise Gohan was that her blows actually hurt. Not leave a bruise hurt and sure as hell not sting hurt.

After about five minutes, he finally spun her into his arms and had her hands in his to prevent her from hitting him. Videl looked up angrily at him until her eyes locked with his. Gohan eyes found Videl's and it was as if time slowed for the both of them.

Their faces grew closer and closer together until they kissed. Gohan let go up Videl and she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, never once breaking the kiss. When they broke for air, Gohan noted that he was seated on the couch and Videl was oh his lap. Those thoughts disappeared, as he was lost in the sweetness of her lips.

A series of flashes made the two brake apart and look towards the door. Krillin was standing in the door with a camera phone in his hand. "Are you comfortable Videl?" he said. Videl jumped up from Gohan lap and run into the bathroom, her face redder then a tomato. Krillin's grin turned toward Gohan.

"Have fun," he asked. Gohan snatched the phone outta his hand and deleted the pictures. Krillin shook his head. "O Gohan Gohan do u really think I would leave all the pictures on my phone." "Where did you send them?" Gohan asked. "Krillin shook his head "o I don't think u wanna know" "Where are they?" Gohan asked through clinched teeth. "Seriously u don't wanna know" Krillin said. Gohan picked Krillin up and slammed him against the wall. "WHERE ARE THEY?" he yelled. "Alrite I sent them to Bulma" Gohan's face dropped. "Vegeta" the color drained from Gohan's face "and Chi-Chi" Gohan dropped Krillin in shock.

"Even you aren't that cruel and sick," Gohan said. Krillin shrugged. Gohan walked towards the bathroom where Videl was hiding. "Videl, Videl Get dressed. We have to get outta here." Gohan yelled. "No point Gohan, you know that" Krillin cackled. Videl walked outta the bathroom, she had put on some shorts under Gohan's shirt. "Gohan, what are you talking about" she asked. "Where are your shoes never mind you don't need them" he said as he pulled her away. Videl grabbed his arm and twisted. Gohan dropped to the floor, in surprise more then pain. "What the hell is wrong with you and why are you trying to drag me to who knows where." She asked as she let go.

"Alrite, our friend Krillin sent out those people to three of the craziest people on the planet. I guessing roughly an hour after my mom checks her e-mail, she'll be on her way. We gotta go." "Go where" Videl asked. "My hiding place until this all blows over." Gohan started feeling on the walls. He hit an invisible switch and a part of the wall opened. "You live with Vegeta, Trunks, and Goten and you'll make a emergency escape route too" Gohan said at Krillin and Videl surprised face. He grabbed Videl and they disappeared through the door.


End file.
